Life's Crazy Changes Rewritten
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: What will happen when eleven year old Bella falls in love with a vampire? What will her parents think? What will happen to their love when Bella gets a letter from Hogwarts? What if Harry Potter never stopped Voldemort? Rewrite of original. Please R&R!


Hey! Some of you may think this is the same as my story "Life's Crazy Changes" but i promise you, it is not. Though it was a similar plot to it, this is the rewritten version. So, technically, this is Life's Crazy Changes, but its an improved version. So, yeah, please read and give your opinion.

Also, I apologize to those of you who think Twilight/Harry Potter Fan Fiction should be exactly like in the book. I'm totally flipping those two books around. It is something like in the book, but mostly it is different. I hope you like!

Chapter One

The name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if you value your life, you'll just call me Bella. Got it? Got it. I'm an only child. Some call me spoiled, I just call myself lucky. My mother, ReneeDywer is the wife of the All Star baseball player, Philip (or Phil, as he prefers to be known) Dywer . We're not exactly what you'd call poor, living in what could be called a mansion. I was far beyond beautiful, unbelievably rich, and all the boys at my school loved me. So many girls were jealous, it became overwhelming after a while. I liked none of the boys that liked me, and I was growing quite tired of having to avoid them.

Also, I'm assuming you think I'm about 15, maybe 16 from the way I talk, right? Very wrong. I'm eleven, though I have the body of a 14 or 15 year old, along with the mind of at least a 17 year old. Few people believe me when I tell them my true age. I suppose the way i dress doesn't help that, though. My mind knows no age. It thinks however it wishes, and that is normally in the way of "Flirt, Sexy, Beautiful, Money" blah blah blah. You see my point? Good.

So, yeah. You may think I want attention. You might be right, in one way. My mother and Step-father - my real father, Charlie Swan currently lives in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington - are so wrapped up in their jobs and each other to barely notice my existence. The other people here in Phoenix, Arizona are jealous of me, for they think I live perfect life. They haven't a clue how wrong they are. And this is exactly why I recently chose to go live with Charlie. I needed a new start, and this was a perfect chance to do just that, because Phil and Renee were setting out to Jacksonville, Florida tomorrow - The baseball team there had thrown so much money at him, there was no way he would refuse.

Anyways, I'll shut up, and show you whats going on right now.

I sat on my bright pink, king sized bed, sorting my suitcases - I already had seven that were filled to the hilt. I had far too much stuff to fit into Charlie's tiny, two bed, one bath house, but I loved all of it, so I had to choose wisely on what would stay here and what would go with me. I was working on my last suitcase when Mom walked in.

"Bella, hurry up! Your plane leaves in less than three hours, and you know it takes forever to get to the airport!" she huffed, left her hand on hip, while her right hand was holding a little box.

"Alright, Mom, jeesh! And what's that?" I asked, gesturing towards the box.

She took a deep breath and said, "I need you to understand something, Bella. This box is very important. As in, life or death importance. Do you understand me?" She didn't wait for a response, just continuing on with her speech. "I'm passing it on to you, because you may need it soon, though I'm not positive you will. Sometime within the next seven years, someone will most likely mention this box. When they do, I want you to take this box, and destroy it. But whatever you do, don't harm it until then. But, if you hear nothing about it in seven years, you may open it. You'll understand what to do with it by then, but you dare not open it before that time comes. The key for it will be found by you when the time is right. Isabella, I beg of you, do this for me. You do not understand how important it is right now, but I swear, someday you will. Some day you will understand everything."

With that, she lay the box in my arms, said "Let no one but you touch this box", and left the room without another word.

There was one thing i sure didn't understand, and that was what all that was about. But, in my life, i have learned one thing - always believe in and do what Renee tells you to.

So! this is the first chapter of my original version of this, but i completely flipped it around. If want to see what happened in the original, just go to my stories and read "Life's Crazy Changes". So please, do tell me what you think! Thanks!

L8r,

Mrsvampireprincess


End file.
